


wish you well (wish you hell)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angry Kissing, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Community: femslash100, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: They’ve been here before, in some empty closet backstage, but this time it’s not for angry, desperate sex that burns on Nikki’s mind afterwards.

Written for Challenge #518 - "fearless" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set during raw 14th september 2015, at which nikki beat charlotte to retain her title and break the record for the longest reign. of course she went on to lose it the following weekend at night of champions, but whatever.
> 
> this was honestly really tough to fit into just 250 words!! i wanted to give more background on the relationship (to use that word very loosely) nikki and paige have in this scenario, AND to foreshadow paige's betrayal of charlotte and becky a little more, buuuuut word count limits.

They’ve been here before, in some empty closet backstage, but this time it’s not for angry, desperate sex that burns on Nikki’s mind afterwards. There isn’t the time for that tonight.

“She’s gonna win, y’know,” Paige says, and is that meant to sound _threatening_?

“You think I’m worried?” Nikki rolls her eyes. “ _Please_. Why are you even bothered? You’re not in the match. You’re not the number one contender.” She pulls her top a little tighter over her chest, drawing Paige’s attention to the _Fearless Nikki_ emblazoned there. She isn’t _scared_. “You pretend you’re supporting Charlotte, but you’re jealous. You think it should be _you_.”

That makes Paige flinch, and oh, she’s _furious_. Like Nikki’s reading her so easily, telling her everything she doesn’t want to hear. She looks like she wants to retort, but then thinks better of it, instead surging forward and pressing her mouth to Nikki’s, making it hard and biting. Nikki knows it’s to throw her off, but she just kisses back, determined not to show any weakness. She gets a hand in Paige’s hair and _tugs_ , and Paige tries to deepen it, but Nikki pulls back. Paige’s cheeks are flushed, and while that’s easy to do, the sight still makes Nikki smirk.

“I’ll see you in the ring,” she says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Except – wait. _You’ll_ just be ringside.”

Paige opens her mouth again, but Nikki leaves before she can speak, blowing a kiss behind her as she goes. She’s got this.


End file.
